


Be Nice to Eren

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armin Arlert-centric, Badass Armin Arlert, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, POV Armin Arlert, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sasha Being Sasha, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undecided Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After the trial with Captain Levi, Armin advises his friends to be nicer to Eren. Luckily, they all agree, but sort of for the wrong reasons. And all Eren wanted was a butter knife! For his bread! Not to murder anyone!Oneshot/drabble





	Be Nice to Eren

“Okay. Look guys.” Armin said softly. The first battle was long over; in fact, Eren’s trial had just ended. And...well, it hadn’t exactly gone according to plan, to say the least. Anyway he looked around at his friends. “Eren might be a little sensitive after all that happened after the trial. So let’s just try to be sensitive.”

“Oh believe me, I will.” Jean said. That was sort of surprising because he was being serious for once, not sarcastic. “I’m being nothing but nice to Eren from now on. When he goes on some sort of murderous rampage, who do you think he’ll come for first?!”

“Jean, he’s not going to go on a murderous rampage.” Armin said.

“I bet he’d let me live.” Sasha said wisely with a nod. “He likes me, right?” 

“I’m just gonna say it now.” Connie butted in, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “I never trusted him. This is so something only Eren would do.”

“Guys!” Armin interrupted. “Just be normal around him. Treat him like you always do, okay? That’s what’ll help the most right now.”

As soon as he had said that as if on cue the door opened. Eren himself walked in, and he was holding a piece of bread. His face was still bruised and all from Captain Levi’s beatings, but other than that, he only looked tired. 

“Hey guys.”

“Hey Eren!” Sasha gushed excitedly. 

“Hey handsome guy. How’d you sleep? Is that a new shirt? Love it!” 

Eren gave Jean a weird look. Since when was he this talkative? Something wasn’t right. Meanwhile Armin rolled his eyes. Act natural his ass, sure. Well, at least Eren seemed okay for now… 

“Hey Armin, can you pass me the butter knife?” Eren said suddenly. 

“NO!” Everyone screamed at once. Eren flinched. What? It wasn’t like he was gonna attack anyone with it… He was so misunderstood. 


End file.
